


开笼雀 上

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/01/16补档大宫翔一家三口
Relationships: Arashi (Group)/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	开笼雀 上

老头子说，自己是他跟妈咪十月怀胎生下来的宝贝儿子，无论是按照法律或者伦理，妈咪都是不允许嫁给儿子的。关于这句话，二宫和也从六岁开始就再没信过，小学一年级的生理卫生课上老师曾明明白白地讲过这个知识点，男人是不会生小孩的，只有女人才长得出可以怀孕的子宫。也就是在那天，二宫和也的世界观遭到了严重崩裂，他一下课就哭哭啼啼地跑回了家，开门一看见还在厨房忙进忙出的妈咪，甚至都忘了吐槽他给自己准备的午餐三文治又忘了加火腿，伸手就死死揽住了对方的大腿扑向他的拥抱，把头埋进那柔软的小腹蹭来蹭去的不舍得出来。

“怎么了小和？”当时樱井翔正在尝试炒好一盘不会焦的鸡蛋，一手拿着锅铲，动作笨拙得可爱，另一手空出来，无可奈何地揉着二宫和也的脑袋对他进行安慰。毕竟小孩子的情绪变化总是常有的，一般只要花点时间哄一哄，多半也就好了。

慢着，这难道就成了一副母慈子孝的合家欢吗？至少在二宫眼中看出去的景象绝对不是这样，妈咪指尖轻柔的抚摸和带着体温的香气就算隔着一层围裙的布料也是如此诱人，二宫轻轻用鼻尖顺着妈咪宽大胯骨的凹陷偷偷地蹭，脑海不断肖想，妈咪的下面也会有个洞吗？妈咪的屁股也会像书上画的那样翘得高高吗？如果他是女人，那么这里就应该是自己降临到这世上的起点。平底锅里的鸡蛋忘了翻面，渐渐发出苦涩难闻的味道，二宫和也本该提醒他的笨蛋妈咪赶紧关火，可是他却什么都没做。现在他的心里只有妈咪，他只是不想放开妈咪，生怕下一秒他的妈咪就要被谁夺了去。二宫已经在这个家里生活了六年，但原来老头不是他真正的老头，妈咪也不是他亲生的妈咪；老头子实在坏得很，大野智你他娘的骗鬼呢，为了防我，你居然连这种谎都说得出口？

二宫和也不服气地亲着妈咪伸过来的纤纤玉指，得意洋洋地确认妈咪就是喜欢自己更多一点。同样是在那天，大野智终于发现儿子望着樱井翔的目光有了什么不对劲的地方，若是要说到底有什么地方不对劲，大概就是那目光像极了年轻时的自己，像一头沉睡的狮子忽然觉醒，不愿继续保持乖顺。大野智多么希望这是自己看走了眼，可是他没有，二宫是个什么样的人他最清楚不过，捡回来的狼崽子都养不熟。

不过二宫觉得自己其实也没有他老头子想得那么坏，好好学习，准点回家，按时吃饭，吃完了饭还会很自觉地把味增汤的碗给洗了；况且他的长相天生讨人喜欢，脑筋机灵，说话嘴甜，体型不高（划掉），除了平时经常向妈咪提出一些埋胸贴脸讨亲亲的要求以外，他已经非常尽力在当一个称职听话的好儿子了。然而事实是，初二的年纪刚好是青春期荷尔蒙集中爆发的高峰，同岁的小屁孩们在午休期间谈论最多的不是鸣海校长的内裤颜色，就是吉本老师的领口开得有多低。二宫偶尔也会被人问起“如果隔壁班的御村托也和藤堂步一起掉到水里，你会救哪个”的妄想问题，一般他就都随口胡邹几句荤段子搪塞过去，然后迅速把书盖上脸颊假装累了要先睡会儿。

掉到水里？二宫和也缓缓闭上眼睛，如果你也有一个风情万种的全职妈咪十年如一日地天天在你面前漫无目的来回逛，拿个柜子顶上的麦片都要踮着脚尖摇摇晃晃仿佛随时就要倒在你怀里一样，摊开超市发票清点预算的时候还会无意识地皱眉噘嘴，那么不管是其他任何人在你面前噗通噗通掉到水里，你也都会失去兴趣的。

“哎呀小和，快去帮妈咪拿条浴巾。”

又来了又来了，这人看着是长了一副不被算计的聪明脸蛋，可时不时地就要丢三落四犯天然；二宫和也应声放开手里打到一半的游戏机手柄——要知道在这世上能用一句话就让他暂停游戏的人就只有樱井翔一个了——跳下客厅的沙发走到浴室前装模作样地敲了敲门，不等回答就毫不犹豫地走了进去。

樱井翔对于二宫没有疑心，即使是在老头不在家的场合，他洗澡换衣服也从不刻意锁门。浴室的构造再简单不过，一道磨砂玻璃分开内外的淋浴间和梳妆台，樱井翔听见儿子的声响，乖乖移开玻璃门的一侧，伸出一只还挂着水珠的小手。热腾腾的水蒸气很快就从那狭窄的缝隙里头一股一股地钻出来，糊得二宫一脸雾，他连忙咂舌取下毛巾递到妈咪手里，挂毛巾的地方距离樱井翔仅仅几步之遥，二宫实在不明白他是故意把自己叫进来有机可乘，还是单纯到真对自己毫无戒备。

温度使沐浴乳甜甜的味道显得越发迷人，二宫不由自主朝水流声的方向张望，磨砂玻璃只能模糊细节，隐约可见的肉色胴体反而让他产生一种更加特殊的被吸引力。玻璃背后的身材凹凸有致，双手举高搓揉着头顶的洗发露，莲蓬头的水把一团掉落的白色泡沫顺着他的胸脯冲洗下去，泡沫却要死不死地在他腿间的黑色耻毛上停留了片刻，好似一朵开到全盛的百合花，足够引起二宫和也的浮想联翩。攒了十数年的躁动，如何止痒？

好吧他承认他想上了妈咪，毋庸置疑他当然想上妈咪，他想看见妈咪跪在淋浴间的地板上对着自己露出求欢的痴态，还想看见妈咪用看待男人的眼光而非看待儿子的慈爱来望住他，但是理智告诉他必须尽快收手，二宫动动喉结思考了一下，终于还是攥着拳头关门退了出去。越是这样，二宫和也就越恨家里那个只会画画的臭老头子，他搞不懂妈咪究竟是看上这老头的哪一点了，只是总有一天他要替代老头，光明磊落地成为妈咪的合法伴侣，这样他就再也没有什么不敢做的事，也不必躲躲藏藏地生怕走错了一步就天崩地裂。

说到老头子，大野智确实给二宫和也留下了太多漏洞可以钻。谁让大野智的工作是个画家呢，画风景，画静物，画人体，什么都画，而且一画就是一整天，闷在画室里头半个声儿都不出，就算他无所谓解决他的性需求，可是妈咪肯定是会寂寞的啊。二宫和也不止一次在半夜两点看完漫画准备入眠的时分，隔着卧房之间的一堵墙壁听见妈咪自慰的呻吟，他的声音隐忍着，轻轻的，就像是个被夺了食物饿了三天的小猫，颤抖着，得不到帮助。一想到独守空闺的妈咪那么小小的一只孤孤单单地缩在被子里，只是靠着手指的动作努力自我纾解，皙白的脸上泛着柔软的红晕，浊白的精液好像剥橙子的汁儿从他的掌心流到他的手腕，二宫和也简直望眼欲穿，但他又是沮丧的。很显然妈咪等待的并不是一个儿子的到来，他等的是他的丈夫，他等的是大野智的一句话，这一句话二宫和也从小到大都听了无数遍，那是大野智和樱井翔不用明说的暗号，也是二宫和也最讨厌的一句话。

他说，“翔酱过来帮我看看画得怎么样。”轻描淡写。

大野智喜欢在他的画室里操樱井翔，作为他们第一次相遇的地点也好，作为他们第一次做爱的场所也罢，外面的世界和他格格不入，沉默寡言的画家似乎只有在这里才能找回他的主场，享受每一次的尽情投入和情感挥霍。二宫曾经躲在门外窥见过大野智用画布包裹住樱井翔去吻他的脚背，以无边温柔，尽无限爱意，优美如主人操纵提线木偶，珍惜像欣赏一件艺术品；剧情恰好进行到了最精彩那段，画家的头全都隐没在了交错的轻纱与双腿之间，唇下来不及刮去的胡青扎得身下人敏感地扭摆，每每贴近，全面开垦，心仪灵魂相认，气氛无法介入。早知画家同模特共处一室就总避不开这些桃色画面，二宫便长久地停驻在那门外，樱井翔的呼喊由大到弱，到没有声，只剩浅浅的喘息，他看不见自己的表情当时是如何延伸到空白，却也明白自己仍然只能停驻在属于他的温馨这一区内，独占不了，分享不许，这一却步就仿佛一个世纪，牙痒痒到恨不得直接去抢。

浴室把手啪嗒一声，樱井翔披着浴巾揉着头发走出来，二宫和也盯住电视机屏幕装不理睬，控制游戏角色跳跃的手一抖，至少漏吃了三枚金币。

妈的，二宫心里狠骂自己一句死性不改。


End file.
